1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scanners are known that have a function of executing processing on scanned image data in accordance with a workflow including a plurality of processes in order. Examples of the processing in accordance with a workflow include processing of reading code information embedded in a barcode contained in scanned image data to change the following processing.
In general, there is a demand for increasing the volume of information embedded in a barcode in managing information by using barcodes. Such a demand also arises in a case of implementing a workflow in which code information embedded in a barcode is read to change the following processing. However, when the number of barcodes increases, the areas of the barcodes in image data become so large that only a small area is left for information other than the barcodes.
Technologies have recently been developed that can increase the volume of information without increasing areas of barcodes relative to image data by overlapping barcodes each having a different color, and can improve the recognition rate in reading code information embedded in the barcodes. Conventional technologies are described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-179372 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-200953, for example.
The conventional technologies described above, however, have a problem of degradation of the recognition rate in reading code information in some cases. When, for example, barcodes overlap each other that include at least one barcode having a color other than black, and the barcodes are scanned in black and white, the recognition rate lowers in reading code information embedded in the barcode not in black. In addition, when barcodes including a black barcode and barcodes not in black are scanned in black and white, a barcode having a color close to black overlaps the black barcode, which makes it difficult to accurately read code information embedded in the black barcode, thereby lowering the recognition rate. Such problems occur not only when a scanner reads a document and code information described on the document but also when, for example, a camera reads a document and code information by capturing an image thereof.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method that can prevent degradation of the recognition rate in reading code information.